1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a motor driving device and an air conditioner including the same, and more particularly, to a motor driving device and an air conditioner including the same, for enhancing a voltage utilization ratio of a voltage input to an inverter in the motor driving device using a low-capacitance capacitor.
2. Background
An air conditioner is installed to provide a more pleasant indoor environment to a human by discharging cooled air into an interior of a room, adjusting indoor temperature, and purifying indoor air. In general, an air conditioner includes an indoor unit composed of a heat exchanger and installed indoors, and an outdoor unit composed of a compressor, a heat exchanger, etc., and supplying refrigerant to the indoor unit.